TriggeR
TriggeR '(トリガー/Torigā), is one of the heel stables in Wrestle-1 professional wrestling stable in Wrestle-1 formed by Shuji Kondo in October 2015, named TriggeR it was when Shuji Kondo were against Hiroki Murase & Shotaro Ashino at middle of the end of the match Shuji Kondo turned on Kaz Hayashi and after that Masayuki Kono joined the stable and their mission is to rebuild Wrestle-1. On March 27, 2016 "brother" YASSHI joined TriggeR. On July 1, 2016, Murase was kicked out of TriggeR. On April 19, 2017 Ashino left TriggeR. TriggeR would split on August 11, 2017 when Kondo reformed his team with Kaz Hayashi. History On October 9, 2015 Shuji Kondo broke off his partnership with Kaz Hayashi and formed a new stable with Masayuki Kono and rookies Hiroki Murase and Shotaro Ashino. On October 13 Masayuki Kono, Shuji Kondo & Shotaro Ashino & Hiroki Murase were interviewed and made some questions and asked them what would be the team's name but they do not say and Masayuki Kono, Shuji Kondo & Shotaro Ashino announced they wanted to gain a monopoly of titles, later that day Ashino and Murase were granted a shot at the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. . On October 31 Kono, Kondo, Ashino and Murase announced that the stable was named TriggeR. On the beginning of November Murase and Ashino failed to capture the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship losing to New Wild Order (Manabu Soya and Jun Kasai). On November 27, Kondo and Kono won the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship defeating Soya and Kasai and Kono was granted a title shot for Soya's Wrestle-1 Championship. On December 24 Kono unsuccessfully challenged Soya for the Wrestle-1 Championship. On February 10 TriggeR started a feud with Real Desperado when Kondo challenge Yuji Hino for the Wrestle-1 Champion, Kazma Sakamoto and Hino challenged Kondo and Kono for the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Champions. TriggeR would then start to attack Real Desperado after their matches. "brother" YASSHI Kondo's former partner started to appeal Kono to join TriggeR. On March 27 Ashino, Murase and Masayuki Kono were granted an opportunity for the UWA World Trios Championship but lost for the defending champions Kaz Hayashi, Minoru Tanaka, Tajiri, after the match Kondo accepted YASSHI as the fifth and the new member of TriggeR. On June 8 YASSHI, Kono and Murase failed to win the UWA World Trios Championship by losing to Kaz Hayashi, Minoru Tanaka, Tajiri after the match Kondo announced that he was going to return on the July 1 show at the Korakuen Hall. On July 1 Ashino suffered a ligament injury to his right leg and during that night Murase was kicked out of TriggeR. During the mid of 2016 TriggeR made a alliance with Real Desperado. On November 2 Kono defeated Daiki Inaba to win the Wrestle-1 Championship. On December 9 Kondo with Jun Kasai and Nosawa Rongai defeated Andy Wu, Daiki Inaba and Seiki Yoshioka to win the UWA World Trios Championship. They would then be vacated the titles due to Kasai being with influenza and being unable to attend a title defense set for February 22, 2017. On March 20 Ashino defeated Kono to win the Wrestle-1 Championship, winning his first title in professional wrestling in the process. After the match his TriggeR stablemate Shuji Kondo challenged him to a title match. On April 9 Kono, Kondo and Kaz Hayashi defeated NEWERA (Daiki Inaba, Kohei Fujimura and Yusuke Kodama) to win the UWA World Trios Championship. On April 16 Kono, Kondo and Hayashi lost the UWA World Trios Championship to NEWERA (Koji Doi, Kumagoro and Andy Wu). On April 19 Ashino defeated Kondo to make his first successful title defense. After the match, Ashino left TriggeR. On May 4 Kono and Takanori Ito defeated Koji Doi and Kumagoro to win the Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship. Kono and Ito lost the titles back to Doi and Kumagoro on June 24. TriggeR would split on August 11, 2017 when Kondo reformed his team with Kaz Hayashi. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves **'Kondo and YASSHI' ***''Big Boy'' (Powerbomb (Kondo) / Bad Boy (YASSHI) combination) ***''Big Head Train'' (Aided headbutt) ***''Babylon'' (Aided somersault senton) *'Shuji Kondo's finishing moves' **''Gorilla Clutch'' (Inverted cloverleaf, sometimes with bodyscissors) **''King Kong Lariat'' (Lariat) *'Masayuki Kono's finishing moves' **Chokebomb **''Giant Knee Drop'' (Diving knee drop)' **Running or a jumping knee *'Hiroki Murase's finishing moves **Lariat **''Backdrop Hold (Bridging belly-to-back suplex) *'Shotaro Ashino's finishing moves''' **Ankle hold **Reverse cross armbareaker *'"brother" YASSHI's finishing moves' **''Flying Big Head'' (Diving headbutt) **''Nice Jamaica'' (Bridging German suplex) Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestle-1' **Wrestle-1 Championship (2 times) – Kono (1) and Ashino (1) **Wrestle-1 Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Kono and Kondo (1) and Kono with Takanori Ito (1) **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) – Kono and Kondo with Kaz Hayashi (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Rookie Of The Year 2015 (7º place) - Ashino References Category:Wrestle-1 Units Category:Units